Dare
by Jishka SmoAce
Summary: Placed before the fight between Teach and Ace. Ace is gathering information about Teach's whereabouts, asking a few of Whitebeard's allies. After a few drinks the other men decide to tease Firefist a bit and learn never to dare Portgas D. Ace; yaoi, MM


Title: Dare  
Rating: PG-14 (mostly for language)  
Pairing: Smoker x Ace  
Warnings: slight yaoi, MM, kissing, yaoi  
Summary: Placed before the fight between Teach and Ace. Ace is gathering information about Teach's whereabouts, asking a few of Whitebeard's allies. After a few drinks the other men decide to tease Firefist a bit and learn never to dare Portgas D. Ace

**Dare**

„Come on, all yah do is brag, Ace! But I bet, when it comes to it, you'd be freaked out!"

It was a sunny day; the sky was a deep azure with only a few puffy white clouds. The commander of Whitebeard's second fleet just had had a meeting with a few of his sencho's contacts to inform the old man about his non-existent progress in his chase for Teach. Now they were on their way to the harbour to their ships.

"Yeah, he's nothin' but a chicken shit!"

Ace shot the men a dirty look. It wasn't his fault that the whores in this shitty little pub ignored the others and all but threw themselves at him and promised him heavens delight. It wasn't his fault either, that they wouldn't have charged him. Now the other men were angry; their pride wounded by loosing to a pirate who was half their age. The drunken pirates had teased and cursed him the whole way from the inn and he really had enough! One of them, the only one that was slightly sober interfered.

"Oh come on Pete, they were just some cheap sluts. And it isn't as if the boy knew what he should do with them!"

All were laughing, all except Ace who felt his mera powers started running loose. Little flames danced on his shoulders but the others were too drunk to realize the danger they were in.

"Yeah I bet the boy is too green to know how to satisfy a lady should he ever accept the invitation."

"Shut it! Of course I have! I have more experience with women then most of you. So keep your traps shut!"

They stared at him, blinking bloodshot eyes rapidly to focus on the black-haired man before them. Then Pete started laughing, the others followed soon.

"So you're more experienced than us? I'd personally doubt you'd done so much as kissin'. But okay whelp prove it. Let's see you can do."

"Ya want me to fuck some whore in front of you to prove I'm not a chicken shit?"

Ace looked at the other pirates in disbelieve. Surely they wouldn't?

"Na boy, unfortunately you've to hurry. So we'll be satisfied with kissin'."

An evil smirked showed a mouth full of foul teeth as the man continued:

"So, how 'bout kissin' the next person comin' around this corner? We will judge your style and form and of course the lady's reaction."

The men were roaring with laughter by now. Trying to keep his blush at bay, Ace put on his most tantalizing grin:

"Sure, why not, but don't ya think that you will get away with nothing! I'll do it, as exchanges you lot treat me for dinner the next time we'll meet – a week long!"

Some of the men were paling, all knew about the lad's boundless appetite. Pete just smirked, sure that the boy wouldn't hold his end of the dare. Wouldn't he be drunken stupor, he might had realized, that Firefist wasn't a person to mess with, no matter the battlefield. But he was drunk and so he was in for an unfortunate surprise.

"We have a bet then Portgas!"

They sealed the bet with a handshake and faced the next corner. Already they could hear steps coming closer. Ace confident grin faltered as he realized whom he was supposed to kiss. Right before him stood a somewhat surprised marine commodore who mustered them with his usual dark frown. The two compulsive cigars in his mouth Smoker 'the white hunter' had just entered the stage. Getting a grip on his facial expression, Ace took a step closer to the marine. Behind him he could hear a combination of scared shouts and cat calls. By now Pete was as white as freshly fallen snow, realizing in a moment of clarity that he was in deep shit, should Portgas get into trouble because of this stupid bet.

"Come on Ace, it was a joke! No harm done, let's forget it!"

Ace had his gaze locked with the icy grey stare Smoker sent him. It send shivers done his spine, he remembered their encounter in Nanohana. In his mind he still felt and smelled the smoke, felt his fire long for it. Grin in place, albeit slightly on the seductive side, he addressed Pete, his eyes never leaving the marine's:

"There's one thing you should know about me. I'm true to my word, so dare me not!"

With this he sneaked his arms around the stunned marine's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Distantly he could hear the other pirates run for cover, but it didn't face him. It was far more interesting that Smoker hadn't pushed him away by now. Then a strong arm sneaked around his waist and crushed him against the white-haired male, a hand gripped his hair and angled his head in just the right way as a tongue pressed into his mouth.

Demanding lips brutalized his in a biting kiss. Ace let out a muted, pleased mewl as Smoker dominated their kiss. He could feel something hard pressing into his stomach. With a groan he pushed his answering hard-on against the marine. The steeled body against his felt perfectly right, the click of metal and the cold, draining of the sea that came along with it didn't.

"Brat I don't know what stunt you'd tried to pull and I don't care. You're arrested!"

Fuck!

**END**


End file.
